1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for reducing power consumption in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Based on development of communication technologies, a portable electronic device is evolving into a multimedia device for providing not only a voice call service but also various multimedia services using a data communication service. In order to provide the voice call service and the various multimedia services, the portable electronic device according to the related art may include a Modem Processor (MP) for data communication, and an Application Processor (AP) for driving an application and for processing a User Interface (UI).
Unlike a stationary electronic device which is operatively connected to a continuous power supply, the portable electronic device uses a battery as a power source for the sake of portability. The battery capacity limits an operation time of the portable electronic device. Hence, the portable electronic device requires a method for extending its operation time using the limited power.
As discussed above, the portable electronic device uses the AP to provide diverse multimedia services. In so doing, as the AP increases the power consumption, the operation time of the portable electronic device is shortened.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for reducing the power consumption while using the AP for the multimedia service in the portable electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.